


Shut up and Sleep

by GardentheWriter



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Rhyth has horrible nightmares that have been plaguing her at night. Gum finds a way to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with the JSRF stories. Gum/Rhyth pairing again, because I’m still trash. I really wanted to write more hurt/comfort (it's my favorite genre.) Enjoy.

I awoke with a start, my eyes snapping open to meet the inky darkness of my room. The moon pierced through the curtains on my window, casting faint shadows on the wall. My breath came in unsteady gasps as I tried to calm myself down. _It was that goddamn dream again._ My hands were shaking as I tried to push myself off the bed, and I stumbled back down to the threadbare covers. _This is the third time this week, Rhyth._ I somehow managed to get to my feet and my legs wobbled with each step. I couldn’t stand the metallic taste in my mouth, it made me nauseous. I wiped my lips, realizing I must have bit them in my terror. All the other GG’s were probably sound asleep, or passed out somewhere in the city. The cool floor stung my bare feet, but I was grateful that it kept me awake. I made my way down to the main floor of the garage in hopes to get some water. I caught the figure of another GG, lying on the couch. _Speak of the devil._

Gum dozed on the couch, blond hair all askew and her skates lying on the floor next to her. I couldn’t mistake the empty bottle on the table next to her. Seeing her pale face was enough to make me remember my dream. I shuddered and stumbled backward, accidentally knocking into a lamp. It almost fell over and smashed, but the noise was enough to wake Gum. She opened one eye slowly, and I quickly tried to stifle the sob that was about to escape my lips. I could feel the tears staining my cheeks, hot and angry. _Too late._ Gum rubbed her eyes and sat up on the couch.

“Rhyth, is that you?” I didn’t care to respond to her, my body frozen. _Just run before you make a fool of yourself._ I couldn’t move. All I could do was stand there and try to hide my tears. A concerned expression crossed over her face, and she began to walk towards me. “Why are you crying?” I backed towards the wall, not even bothering to hide my tears anymore.  
“It’s nothing Gum, don’t bother. I’m fine.” She shushed my protest as she wrapped her arms around me. I melted in her grasp, sobbing into her chest. She ran her hands through my messy hair, whispering words I couldn’t make out.

“Come on, let’s go sit on the couch.” She grabbed my hand and led me across the room. The only light in the room was the moonlight of Shibuya-Cho. It was just enough to make out Gum’s creamy skin and caring smile. We sat down on the tattered couch, and she again wrapped me in her arms. “So, tell me what’s been going on.” I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself down.

“It was that dream again, the dream where you-” I cut off and she pulled me closer. “Gum, it was so vivid, so real. There was so much blood, and you were gone. You were **dead** Gum.” I bit my lip to keep from crying again. “Please tell me you won’t leave me, Gum.” I whispered, and her green eyes filled with a mix of concern and reassurance.

“Don’t worry, Rhythm, I’ll never leave you.” Before I could respond she pressed her lips to mine in a tender kiss. My heart stopped in my chest for just a moment. It was so gentle, so uncharacteristic of the rugged girl. We broke apart for air, and she gave me a small smile. I just laughed, and kissed her again, making this one a bit deeper. I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me. _With you, I’m safe._ We broke away once more, and Gum shot me a grin.

“You know, I love you a lot Gum.” I snuggled up in her arms.

“Shut up and sleep, Rhyth.” She teased. We drifted off to sleep on that couch, and I was safe in her arms. Just before I closed my eyes, I could hear her murmur “I love you too, Rhyth.” There were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
